Time for Night Fury's
by Aydan-Wolf
Summary: Time-periods are what separate the Era's. Yet one determined Night Fury is willing to prove that theory wrong. To have something wonderful, means you'll have to sacrifice in return. Is home an option, when you're heart is in an unknown place? Maybe her Heart can hold more than just a home. No Flames. Toothless/OC Pairing maybe Hiccup/Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I'm Aydan-Wolf but you can call me Aydan and this is my first story I have ever made so please don't be harsh, please avoid burns or mean criticizing but remember that I do accept constructive criticizing so if you want to help me become a better author and make my stories more enjoyable please let me know and my spelling sometimes is kind of off so I say give you heads up sorry but I hope you enjoy! and I just wish you enjoy my first story on How To Train You're Dragon…also if you want any more Toothless/OC just let me know and if you want any Hiccup/Astrid just let me know as well and I like the idea of a grown Hiccup (of HTTYD 2) more than the younger one especially because Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship seems a lot closer and stronger than before and also because he looks cooler. Right now I'll make the first few chapters just a little more about the dragons and my female OC, and here comes the classic disclaimer just not to get in trouble: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HTTYD (HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON) OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS the only character I own is my OC Ember,**

**Sorry if you don't like the names, I actually wanted to ask any of you guys if you could help me create cool names for the characters, just send me a message and I'll gladly check it out although if I receive too many, I won't be able to check them all out.**

Chapter 1: Trapped in Ice

In the very ancient times, there was a Night Fury. A female, to be exact. She was Ember. Ember was a wild one, always going fast; Never leaving of the primitive skies. This Night Fury didn't particularly care about attention, or mates etc. Her golden eyes would focus on only herself, after all, she was her best company. Her friends were there... but still.

In the current season, it was best to limit contact. It was winter. The sun was only beginning to rise. Ember didn't really care, this was nothing new. That wasn't until she saw the view. The view of the sun rising on the edge of the mountain, illuminating the miles and miles of unexplored territory. All this, only noticeable to the black dragoness. She could dream, but she knew, that the borders were off-limit. Yet, even confined, her heart was still curious and free due to the expansion of her territory. In the process of the expansion, Ember had made 3 new Night Fury companions. She didn't really know their names, but that wasn't unusual. Names were the most precious thing to Night Furies, and possibly to other dragons. What did she know? Other dragons didn't really mingle with her species. Anyway, all dragons had their own nickname, their name only known by their family or mates. The female dragoness snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she spotted 3 familiar Night Furies near the lake.

She couldn't help but smile at the image of her friends placed in front of her. She happily traveled to them, automatically making eye contact with one of her closest friends, Blue. Blue was a Night Fury that had rare solid black scales, that even gave off a slight blue glow when directly shone upon. The said Night Fury trotted happily her way, looking jumpier than usual. "Hey Ember, isn't it a beautiful morning?" Blue asked, emphasizing every word. Ember responded by looking at her quizzically, while tilting her head.

Blue seemed happy. "Yeah... Uh, did I miss something? You're acting extra perky this morning." Ember replied, still puzzled. Blue simply couldn't hold in the surprise, so she neared her friend and whispered with excitement. "Timber just asked me to be his MATE!" she squirmed, unable to contain herself. Ember could only wear an expression of complete surprise and happiness for her dear friend. "Really... That's... AMAZING! Is it 'official'?" Ember asked curiously. Blue continued to bounce. "Yes, he even told me his real name! I was completely shocked at first, and I didn't even know what to reply. But then, I took one look at him, and told him my name. I know it's just a start, and we still have a long way to go... but this feels right." Blue said, looking a bit embarrassed. Ember looked away for a second. How could something feel right? Sure, she was happy for her friend... but none of this made sense to her. Romance for her... always went down-hill. "We also have a surprise for you." Blue said.

Ember looked up and gave her a questioning look. What could be next. "We decided to name our hatchling after you. The name would be, Emberheart." Blue said, happily embracing her friend. Ember was taken aback. They were already planning on what to name their offspring? Whoa, they were moving fast... Something Ember didn't do. Albeit, Ember returned her happiness. Well... At least someone would be named after her. Once Ember back up, she decided to ask. "Why?... I-I mean.. Why'd you name it after me?" Blue quickly hushed her friend and spoke again. "You've done much for us. Sharing territory is no easy thing, and uniting all of us and helping us reunite in the hard times, isn't either. You're a good friend for being loyal. So, for our gratitude, we will do this." Blue said. I began beamed at the compliments. What? Everybody can bask in themselves right? Ember liked the sound being dubbed, loyal.

Night Furies actually aren't loyal, they're mostly solitary and slick. She was glad to be different. Ember looked up at her friend, not sure what to say. Her friend looked like she was about to tear up, and here Ember was; speechless. "And it's also for other things, that I'll not mention here." Blue giggled. Ember let out a silent breathe of relief. She also let out a small laugh, to relieve tension. She was also saved be the calling of her friends.

**Sorry for making this chapter so short but I'll make the incoming ones even better! See you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! It's me Aydan and I'm back from the dead! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've had a few family "issues" and my job isn't helping me get time at all BUT, on the bright side, I'm back and want to post the second chapter finally. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I got lucky I started off in FF with readers like you guys.**

**I thank specially my Beta-Reader that always supports and inspires me: Proud2beMexican (incredible author by the way.) Any questions or suggestions you guys have just comment me and I'll gladly respond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HTTYD or any of it's incredible characters, hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and before I forget, to answer:**  
**Guest: Where is Toothless?**

**Author: He won't appear yet, this is like the preview where you get to know the RP, this is before Toothless was even born, everything will explain itself in due time.**

* * *

Chapter 2: When All Seems Calm

Ember

My ears twitched as Timber, my friend Blue's mate, continued to gush about his beautiful mate. He went on and on about how "in love" he was. It was seriously tiring .

Blue's response was simply looking away in shyness. The embarrassed Night Fury couldn't help but try and silence him, but Timber just wouldn't stop 'proudly showing off his mate.' I knew my friend was attempting to be modest, but I could also tell that she also enjoyed his boasting about her.

If you had a Night Furies' eye sight, you would easily be able to see the slight smile tugging on the edge of her lips. Of-course she resisted the urge, but then again, who wouldn't like to be shown off? Nobody can deny being called, 'amazing.'

I rolled my eyes in slight distaste. The warm feeling was beginning to make me sick. I would never really understand this mate thing, and neither would I let myself get tied down. I preferred to be free and do what I pleased when I wanted to. I guess I would never understand the significance of having an 'other half.'

I dimly continued to listen to the others chatting and enjoying each other's company. For the moment, I needed to relax. I was too tense. Flying around freely and enjoying my own company was appealing, but that didn't mean I didn't like to socialize. It just meant I didn't prefer it.

"As usual, I see your head's still up in the clouds," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw the fourth dragon to my little group. The male dragon, also called Storm poked the side of my head with the tip of his tail.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Oh let me guess; you're thinking things through?" he asked teasingly.

I gave him one of my annoyed looks. "At least I think, unlike you," I remarked with a grin. I couldn't resist the temptation of grinning as the tips of my lips widened. I watched his expression turn from smug to annoyed.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

Storm was a regular Night fury. No special powers, just a really big ego. He also happened to be the youngest of the group, which was a reason why I liked to annoy him the most. Even though he was young, he had managed to make his own name.

It wasn't the most favorable name, but he had chosen it because it supposably made him sound 'awesome.' It was almost funny at the irony; a young, small Night Fury having the chaotic name of Storm.

"So what if I do reckless things? Doesn't mean I don't think," he replied, trying to defend his wounded male pride. Unfortunately for him, I loved watching him crumble down. It wasn't to be harsh, there was just something about the fact that made me giddy.

"I think it does," I replied, accompanied with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow. Having his pride wounded again, he merely snorted and looked away irritably.

Not bothering to deal with him anymore, I looked back at Blue and Timber. They had finally begun to have a normal chat. Finally, it took them long enough. I was beginning to think that their dragon-romance would suffocate me.

"What are we going to do about the upcoming blizzard? This is the worst winter we've ever experienced. No doubt, the blizzard will be a strong one..." Blue explained, looking concerned. I had forgotten about that tiny detail. This morning had been so pleasant, and now it was going to be ruined by yet another tragedy.

The blizzard was coming our way quicker than I first anticipated. That meant that we would need to be prepared.

"What about my den?" Storm asked nervously. His den would definitely be destroyed in the first hour of the blizzard.

"You'll have to stay in my den until it passes. We have no choice but to leave your den there. I'll find you a new one when the blizzard is over." I reassured, as I gave Storm a stern look.

He didn't like the suggestion. Even though I was helping him, he still seemed to complain. He began to go on about, not wanting to lose his den and that he was old enough to take care of himself bla bla bla, but I zoned out, knowing that either way, he had no other choice. We all knew Storm would freeze out there, even if he was a dragon that could breath fire. This winter was a reminder that even dragons had their limits.

* * *

When the cold blizzard hit, Storm and I huddled closer trying the escape the cold. Though, the younger Night Fury wore a pout on his face since. I ignored it as I focused on the violent storm.

On the outside of my deep cave, there were surely huge piles of snow. I could tell by the way the tree's rocked from side to side from the force of the wind, and they even seemed to echo the piercing whistle of the wind. Whomever tried going into that storm would certainly freeze to death, no matter how resistant they were. I just hoped Timber and Blue were fine.

"I would've been fine you know," Storm grumbled, still pouting. He was still in his bad mood

"No, you would have frozen to death; your den couldn't have taken a blizzard like this." I replied in a scolding manner. I was a little offended that he didn't even appreciate that I was sharing my den with him. I could have left him to freeze out there, or worse, left him be in the same cave with the two enamored mates. I shuddered.

"I'm not a hatchling! I'm old enough to take care of myself." he snapped as his tantrum grew, also stretching his temper.

"Don't play with me, Storm. You wouldn't have known that this blizzard was coming if it weren't for Blue. Get your self in check! You may not be hatchling, but you certainly act like one!" I stated, my temper beginning to rise as well. Storm was annoyed that I was right.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not a hatchling! I don't need to be under constant watch!" he growled. He burst out of the den before I could stop him. My eyes widened with fear for him.

"Storm!" I yelled at him. What in the name of Thor was that dragon thinking?! Why was he doing all of this?! To make a point?! Arggh! I swear I'm going to...

That young Night Fury had better get disciplined to respect! As much as I wanted to, I still couldn't let him freeze to death. That would be on my conscience. Yes, and I also needed to strangle him if we got out of this alive.

* * *

Storm

Ember was just so...so...arghh! She was so overprotective, like a older sister or a mother... but she wasn't. She was my friend. Which meant that she didn't HAVE to do everything she did.

Still, she was a friend that under estimated me. I was ready to prove Ember and the others that I wasn't a hatchling. So, I had flown out of the den and into the cold and blinding blizzard.

I wanted to show them that my den and me were totally fine. I could last through this winter like I always had.

That was my first mistake.

My plan suddenly began to go wrong as the air currents pulled and pushed me everywhere. My large wings were no match for the large forces that threw me everywhere. I was no match for this blizzard. I felt fear creep up to me as I finally realized the mistake I had made; the mistake that would maybe costs my life.

I tried turning around, but the wind flipped me backwards. I started falling to what looked the iced ground. As I got closer, I realized that there was a frozen ocean below me.

I constantly roared in fear as I tried to stabilize myself. I attempted to fly again, but the wind seemed to have a mind of it's own; pushing me lower, accompanied with the force of gravity.

There was only one outcome.

I was going to die. I could do nothing about it. My foolishness would cost me my life. Some mistakes were able to be fixed, but mine was going to be fatal.

"I'm sorry, Ember" I thought out loud, as I got closer to the ground. "I'm sorry,"

"STORM!" a faded voice yelled. It was enough to make me open my eyes. It sounded like-like Ember! Where was she?!

I still wasn't able to see anything. The only flashes of color I saw were the white of the storm and a black blur. Even less when I suddenly got pushed roughly and painfully. The amount of force made me glide and tumble away from the edge of the ocean.

I landed roughly on a soft snow bank. Although it was painful, I stood back up and looked around. I noticed that Ember was nowhere. If she was close, I would have been able to tell, even through the harsh storm. I had seen her! She was there!

As the blizzard continued, I slipped and glided on the ice to try and see if she was close. I narrowed me eyes as the storm blurred my eye sight. I didn't stop until I bumped into a smooth solid surface. I tried to open my eyes more to see what it was, but I instantly regretted it.

Ember had been near me and she was closer than I ever imagined. She was knocked out, and the only thing that surrounded her was ice. I realized that she had pushed me out of the way, but she was the one that took the impact of the fall. I tried to get through or over the thick ice, but instantly, all of it was smashed against the ice glacier filled with fresh snow. It pushed me out of the way, as it all collapsed with one another.

The next thing that happened left me speechless. The ice cracked and the glacier got covered in snow and ice rubble burying Ember. I ran over to the glacier, not seeing anything but ice.

"EMBER! EMBER!" I shouted over and over again.

There was no response. There was only the screeching whistle of the sharp wind around me as more snow fell.

I scratched and smashed myself against the ice. I blew all of my plasma-blasts, using the hottest fire I could manage. To my utter dismay, it was to no avail. Even though all of my actions were put to vain, I just couldn't stop.

Ember was in THERE! I HAD to get her out! Tears ran down from my eyes to my snout, but they quickly froze on me before they could trail any farther. I continued to smash myself over and over against the ice, and I used up any fire I had.

This was no time to cry! I ignored the pain on my side and kept smashing the ice... but it didn't help. The ice was too thick for me to smash or my fire to melt. The cold around me only made it worse.

I had to get Timber and Blue! They would know what to do. I took of into the skies with no concern for my injuries; my friend was in danger and I would do anything for her. I flew at full speed using air currents to my advantage and fighting against the ones that pushed me back. I couldn't give up! Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. My large wings were soar from the force I was using, and they began to give up.

The cold was chilling into my bones, but my scales were able help me some. I ran, rolled and tried to glide, getting pushed back almost every time.

It was a torturous eternity before I reached Blue and Timber's den. I didn't even bother slowly walking inside. I just crashed inside and almost collapsed right there. The only reason I didn't was because of my worry and guilt.

The two Night Furies perked up, immediately turning to my direction. They were most likely not expecting any visits especially in this weather. They also seemed to be having another of their 'moments,' but that didn't matter right now. None of it mattered.

"Ember-Ember, s-she crashed into the ocean!" I said between sobs and gasps for breath. I was at a terrible state and my frozen tears weren't helping.

As I struggled to keep my eyes open, I saw as they ran over to me. They murmured to each other, unsure of how to react.

"We can't go out to look for her; the blizzard is too harsh. We'll only get caught in it ourselves." Timber said sternly. Blue didn't budge.

"She's my friend and I won't stand here doing nothing! Storm you need to stay here and rest, get your energy back." I just stood there still in shock.

"No. Blue, we can't act like reckless fools. If we go out there, we'll most likey die searching for her. Is that what you want? Do you think that, that's what Ember would want?" Timber said never faltering. Blue lowered her head sadly, knowing he was right. She felt so useless at not being able to do anything.

"I-it's all my fault! W-we have to help." I said stubbornly with absolutely no hesitation. If I could find her, I would never act so stupidly and recklessly again. I promise.

Blue only stared at me with pity. The sadness of her eyes was enough to tell me to stand down. As much as I begged, pleaded and supplicated, Timber would not let me out. It was only until the blizzard left, that we all started our endless search.

-  
We flew and searched for days, weeks, months, but there was no sign of her. Months soon turned into years, and she was still no where to be seen. It was as if the ocean had swallowed her, which it sort of did.

I faced the cold fact that I would never see my dear friend again. The one who always protected me, the one that taught and teased me, the friend that died because my recklessness. In that time, I had felt so alone.

Things had only began to light up when Timber and Blue's 2 hatchlings where born. There was one male and one female. It seemed that fate was starting to clear up for me, for what made me even happier, was that I was welcomed into their family.

I even got the sacred knowledge of knowing the hatchling's real names. Both of the names had shocked me, but they gave me sense of peace as well. Emberheart and Firestorm were their names. What warmed my heart greatly about them was that they actually called me uncle, but the memory of Ember would always remain with me. I would make sure that this time I would protect everyone. I would protect my family and friends, just like Ember would've done.

I don't know where she might be, but may she be in peace.

* * *

**Well thats the end of chapter 2, please don't hate me and don't worry Ember isn't dead, you will find out in the next chapter why she survived, best wishes Aydan, if you have any comments or better yet questions, I'll be glad to answer, thank you all again for reading and being part of this adventure.**

**By the way if you have any suggestions on names please PM me and I'll check them out, I wish you all the best of luck :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very very sorry for not publishing in a VERY! Long time and this story is not abandoned, my brother is in the hospital with something very bad, he's been having some internal bleeding a few times but the doctors made surgery and I hope he'll be fine but I need to watch over him for some more time, I'm really sorry, I will be back with new awesome chapters as soon as I can. Sorry again, this is Aydan-Wolf and I thank you all for being so patient and kind to me, your the best readers I'll ever have I'm sure :)


End file.
